The present invention relates generally to a method for playing a game of chance and entertainment. More specifically, to a game that uses a relationship between a master indicator and several scoring indicators to determine a player's score.
Games of chance and entertainment exist in a variety of forms. The gambling industry, namely casinos, offers players several gaming options. These options however, are often elaborate games involving complex rules and requiring special tables or machines. Players therefore are unable to reenact the excitement in private without sufficient expense.
There also exists several games for a player to play in private, either alone or with other players. These games however, are often exceedingly simple and do not offer the player a significant level of risk or excitement. Therefore these games are unable to consistently offer the player a desired level of entertainment.